List of creatures
A list of all creatures and monsters in the show Gravity Falls. 'Clones' In the episode Double Dipper, Dipper and Mabel finds a paper copy machine able to clone life-forms. The clones so far are: Dippers hand; Tyrone; Paper Jam Dipper; 8 additional Dipper clones. 'Cursed Wax Figures' Full article: Wax figures Grunkle Stan reveals a bunch of wax figures he's got in his Mystery Shack, not knowing that they are cursed to come to life. He is not the original owner 'Floating Eyeballs' Full article: Floating Eyeballs As the name implies, Floating Eyeballs are eyeballs with no retinal cords, that float in the air. They have not been shown in the show, but the intro depicts eyeballs in a jar moving around. They where not mentioned much. 'Ghosts' Full article: Ghosts Ghosts are incorporeal beings of people or spirits that have not passed on after death. According to 3, ghosts always have a reason for staying in the mortal world. So far, only 2 have been seen in the episode The Inconveniencing, they are known as "Ma and Pa". 'Gnomes' Full article: Gnomes Gnomes are small men who live in the forest of Gravity Falls. They seem to have an extreme level of coordination with each other, and are able to form one enormous gnome monster simply by latching onto each other and moving according to a leader's direction. According to 3, gnomes have no known weakness.Also in 3 there is no known danger or threat from the gnomes. 'Gobblewonker' Full article: Gobblewonker The Gobblewonker is a Loch Ness-like sea monster living in Gravity Falls lake. Though the Gobblewonker that Dipper and Mabel discover in The Legend of the Gobblewonker is only a machine made by Old Man McGucket, it is shown that there is a real Gobblewonker living in the lake. 'Manotaurs' Full article: Manotaurs Manotaurs, similar to mythological Minotaurs, are half man and half bull. They are extremely manly, going to great lengths to be physically fit, and often getting in fights with each other at random. 'Multi-Bear' Full article: Multi-Bear The Multi-Bear is a magical creature that lives in the mountains of Gravity Hills. It is a bear with eight heads, one of which is extremely intelligent and capable of human speech, and seems to control the other heads. 'Summerween Trickster' The Summerween Trickster was a monster shown in the episode Summerween. It consists of thrown away candy and likes to punish people who doesn't appreciate all sorts of candy. 'Zombies' Full article: The Undead No zombies have made an appearance, however, 3 writes extensively on them. They are bodies reanimated from the dead, known for their pale skin and bad attitudes. According to the book, they are often mistaken for teenagers because of that. 'Bigfoot' Bigfoot, also known as Sasquatch, is a beast shown in Gravity Falls' opening credits running and looking at the camera. It is an allusion to the famous film that allegedly contains footage of Bigfoot. He appears in one frame in the opening credits. Grunkle Stan has made a "Sascrotch" a parody of sasquatch with underwear. 'Cooler Monster' The Cooler Monster is a creature that Dipper finds in the ice cooler at the Dusk 2 Dawn. It is unknown whether this is an independent creature or simply a creation of Pa and Ma's own design. The second idea(a creation of Pa and Ma's own design) is more likely, as the cooler monster is gone when Dipper checks the ice cooler again. It may possibly be a ghost. Category:Creatures